1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a recording apparatus applicable to a facsimile apparatus, a copying apparatus or a printer, and in particular to a recording apparatus which can be loaded with a plurality of rolled recording sheets.
2. Related Background Art
A recording apparatus such as a desk, top type facsimile apparatus or printer according to the prior art is designed such that a sheet roll of predetermined size comprising a recording sheet wound in the form of a roll is contained therein and received image information is recorded while the recording sheet is paid away.
However, in the apparatus of the above -described construction, where the set recording sheet is, for example, of size A4, when image information of size B4 is to be received and recorded, it is necessary to reduce and record it. Conversely, where the set recording sheet is of size B4, when image information of size A4 is to be received and recorded, there has arisen a problem that a blank portion is created in the recording sheet.
Also, when the remaining amount of the recording sheet is small, for example, when the operator is absent during the reception at night or before a holiday or the like, it has been necessary to perform a cumbersome operation such as replacing the recording sheet roll with a new one to prevent the sheet from becoming exhausted.
Further, as a solution to such problem, there have been available so-called double roll type apparatuses which can contain two sheet rolls therein. However, the apparatuses of this kind have been of a bulky console type and have required a complicated method of setting the recording sheets, which in turn has led to difficulty in use.